The present invention relates to access opening closure devices and, more particularly, to an High Security access opening closure device for allowing prisoner handcuffing and articles to pass through the access opening of a high security door or wall.
Inmates constantly abuse the security flaws inherent in standard food passage openings, allowing them to physically assault personnel with hazardous bodily fluids, chemicals and weapons and otherwise seriously threatening personnel outside their cell.
The heavy, stainless steel food box currently used makes it difficult for many staff to safely attach, remove, and transport the heavy food box from cell to cell. Furthermore, the small interior space of current food boxes limits what can be safely delivered to the inmate inside the cell. Furthermore, the small interior space of current food boxes makes the safe handcuffing of a prisoner's hands inside the boxes interior almost impossible. Restrictive space inside current food boxes prohibits the use of larger insulated food trays, cups and other larger items that can be safely passed to inmates inside the cell by staff. Moreover, extremely limited visibility inside current food boxes inherently causes a dangerous situation for staff outside of the cell. Current high security food boxes also suffer from poorly designed heavy sideways sliding door locking and securing mechanisms that are not tamper proof which can result in serious security problems from prisoners.
As can be seen, there is a need for a high security anti-splash system cuffing box that allows law enforcement personnel and military personnel to safely handcuffing prisoners inside the boxes interior while allowing full view of the prisoner hands being cuffed by personnel outside the cell. Additionally, the high security anti-splash system cuffing box enables larger articles to pass through the access opening of a high security door or wall. Wherein the high security anti-splash system cuffing box enables prisons, hospital psychiatric wards, detox medication distribution centers, military prisons, stockades, and detention facilities (and other facilities premised on isolating recipients) to safely pass articles through a secure structure without exposing enforcement personnel or hospital attendant to possible injury or battery by the prisoner or patient. Likewise, there is a need for a device that allows enforcement personnel or hospital attendants to place the inmate in hand restraints, like handcuffs, through the safety and security of the high security anti-splash cuffing box.
Some of the features of the new ANTI-SPLASH SYSTEM are:
                1) The new and improved designed Anti-Splash System is constructed with highly tough and corrosion resistant 301 Stainless Steel.        2) The Anti-Splash System Frame section incorporates only one security lock to lower costs.        3) The Anti-Splash System Features a full “280 Degree” view inside the Box portion to increase the safety and security of personnel outside the cell.        4) The Anti-Splash System now incorporates a lighter removable Box system than any previously offered systems.        5) The Anti-Splash System′ design features a new positive “Frame to Box Mating System” that seals and minimizes any gapes between the frame and box, such “mating” of box to frame prevents hazardous liquids from leaking out of the box sides and down the outside of the cell door.        6) There is a major increase in the usable interior space of the Anti-Splash Box without a major increase in footprint size. This usable interior space greatly increases the functionality and versatility of the Anti-Splash System Box.        7) The Anti-Splash “Frame System” that attaches to the cell door now incorporates a “High Security—Anti Tamper” door locking system.        8) The Anti-Splash System also featuring an extremely strong, batter-resistant polycarbonate (Lexan) transparent shell enabling personnel outside the cell to have an unobstructed view inside the Anti-Splash Box interior. The more law enforcement personnel can see the safer they are!        9) The Anti-Splash System now features a vertical opening and closing stainless steel door which travels only ⅓ the distance to fully open or close the door as compared to older design side sliding door configurations.        10) The Anti-Splash System can easily be retrofitted to existing cell door food slots so as to replace antiquated food slot opening that are directly responsible for many of the serious assaults to personnel by prisoners outside the cell.        11) The new vertical opening and closing stainless steel door alleviates any possibility of “bending” the sliding door when opening or closing the cell door while the vertical sliding stainless steel door is in the open position (a problem commonly encountered with older style side sliding door designs).        